Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a server device with storage array modules.
Description of Related Art
Currently, when a server device is maintained or replaced with components, a supervisor has to move backwards to a rear end of the server device, or even has to dismantle the server device for unplugging signal wires from the rear end of the server device first, so that the components can be taken out from the server device. In the current server industries, even though a server rack of the server device is generally received with plural server units which may be pulled out from the front end of the server rack, so that a supervisor can pull out anyone of the server units from the server rack, and maintain or replace the components of the server unit being pulled out.
However, because the server device is getting enormous in scale, when maintaining or replacing all or a part of components installed in one of the server units, the supervisor has to pull out the server unit entirely from the server rack before maintaining or replacing the components of the server unit, so as to waste unnecessary labor and time, and also exist inconvenience of the maintenance process of the server device.